Proving Your Mother Wrong
by Jannyxoxo
Summary: No idea how to summaries this, just a quick one-shot I wrote on the train


**I have no idea where this came from, I was just writing because I was bored on the train the other day. It's not very good, and it took me a while to think of a name, which is why it's a bit random. Please read and review:) xx (And to anyone who is reading my other fics I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in ages, I should be uploading later today) **

A seven year old Jac sat down at the table in the kitchen, with her dinner, which consisted of slightly burnt toast, and lukewarm baked beans. It may if sounded bad to anyone else, but to Jac it was better than what she would have got if her mother were at home that evening.  
After shovelling in a large mouthful for such a small girl, she looked to the clock on the microwave, which told her it was 6:39, and smiled. She still had a long time until her mother came home in the early hours of the morning.  
Jac always knew when he mother got back because she was always drunk and extremely load, startling the small petrified girl. By now you would assume that Jac was used to her mother's late night beatings, but she wasn't, somehow her mother managed to scare her, which, even though young, Jac felt ashamed of.  
She went back to her dinner and finished it all at a startling rate. Still hungry from the lack of food she had eaten throughout the day, Jac went to see if there was any more food, even though it would more likely than not get her an extra beating. However, she knew she needed to eat more food than what her mother was providing her, as her teacher at school had noticed how skinny she was getting, although Jac believed she ate enough.  
On top of the free lunch meal the school provided for children with single parents, which she rarely finished, she always had a sandwich she had made herself for tea, and, if she was lucky, a glass of milk.  
She took her plate over to the sink, where a pile of dishes where waiting for her to clean them, before going to the fridge and opening it.  
The light flickered on slowly and she moved a few bottles of wine and cans of beer out if the way before she found an apple. She didn't know how long it had been sitting in the back of the fridge for, and certainly didn't want to find out, so chucked it in the bin. She sighed and knew dinner was over. Although her mother wouldn't be home for a while she knew she still had a lot to do, making her mood dampen.  
She grabbed the stool she had been sitting on to eat, and placed it in front of the sink so she could reach the taps and could see the water better. She climbed up and put the plug in the sink and turned both taps on. While she waited for the sink to fill up, she looked out the window above it and watched as the rain started to pour. The wind blew it in the direction of the window and it began running down it. Jac found it strange how the weather portrayed her mood exactly.  
She looked back down at the sink and quickly turned the taps off.  
It didn't take long for her to do the dishes and soon they were put away in the cupboards. She was glad for some time alone, she always looked forward to it, but whenever it came around for Friday nights she got bored of having no-one to occupy her. Jac stood by the back door and looked out at the rain, which was growing heavier by the minute. She quickly locked the door and looked back are the time. 7:04.  
She left the kitchen and went into the lounge where her mum had left an empty wine bottle and a glass. She picked her school bag off the floor and decided to do the homework her teacher had given her, seeing as she probably wouldn't get another chance to do it without interruptions.  
She pulled the first sheet out along with her pencil her Grandad had bought her that had her name engraved in gold along the side.  
She looked at the sheet. Maths. She smiled, she quite liked maths, and she was good at it, which was an added bonus. Jac liked the idea of their only being one correct answer and the way it made sense, and just worked out right.  
She looked at the first question, quickly read it and scribbled down an answer, without a second thought. She knew how to do this work because they had just finished learning it in class. She finished the sheet and put it back in her back and took out the other one she had to do. Writing and spelling. This was what Jac found hard, as she struggled to read.  
The other children in her class read with the parents, who helped them if they got words wrong, whereas she had no one to help correct her or show her what was right. She put the spelling sheet on the table and sighed, she knew she couldn't do this, and she also knew this was the easiest sheet she could get. She looked at the words again and tried to sound them out like her teacher had told her to do, but they still didn't sound like words to her. She sighed. She knew it was cheating, but she copied the words from the sheet and into the spelling book, then, along with the pencil put them back in her school bag.  
She picked it up and took it up to her room, knowing that if she left it on the floor her mum would get cross. She put it on the floor behind her bedroom door and went to sit on her bed where she had a clear view of the window.  
She looked back outside and saw the rain had got a lot worse. All of sudden there's was a roll of thunder and a few seconds later, a flash of lightning through the sky, making Jac jump as she wasn't expecting it. The lightning lit up the sky, which, she only just realised, was really dark. She guessed she must have spent longer on her homework than she thought. She quickly changed into her pyjamas and closed the curtains.  
Her mind went into panic as soon as she was lead in bed, as she had nothing to do while she was here, waiting. She knew the weather would probably mean her Mum would be back earlier than usual and that meant that they yelling would start sooner, however not necessarily finish sooner. She would be blamed for the weather; she would be smacked for ruining her mum's night and for making her come home early to her useless daughter.  
The thunder rumbled again and she hid her head under the covers. Soon exhaustion overtook her and she fell asleep, her head still hidden under her covers.

Jac woke with a start and knew her mother would be home soon, she always woke minutes before as if her brain was perfectly trained to wake her. She climbed out of bed and silently ran over to the window where she saw it was still raining; however the thunder seemed to have stopped.  
She heard the key in the door, and it sounded extremely loud in the silence Jac and been surrounded in for several hours.  
She swiftly got back to bed and waited. Several moments went by and nothing happened. No noise. No movement.  
There was a bang, and Jac jumped, however her mother still made no appearance. Jac clambered out of bed and made her way to the door. She opened it slowly, expecting her mum to jump out from the dark. From her door Jac saw the front door was open and her eyes widened when she saw her mother lead on the floor, blood surrounding her. She ran down the stairs hoping this wasn't a trick. She stood next to her mum, who didn't move at all and Jac realised she was dead.  
At that moment Jac decided she was going to prove her mum wrong, she was going to do all her school work, try her hardest and she wasn't going to be a disappointment.  
"I'm not a useless daughter" Jac whispered to her mum.

Many years on, that same Jac had proved her mum wrong. She was a cardiothoracic consultant on Darwin Ward at Holby City Hospital.  
She had studied hard at school, and never forgot what she promised herself when she was 7.  
She was ashamed of some of the things she had done, but was now living happily with a little daughter of her own and an annoying Scottish nurse, who had somehow persuaded her to marry him.  
35 years ago today she had promised she was going to prove her mother wrong, and now she had.

**The ending is really strange... anyway, hopefully it was okay and sorry for mistakes :) xx**


End file.
